


Rookies First Mission

by SereintyNow



Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [3]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Heart, Kindness, Love, Shock, Showers, Suspense, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereintyNow/pseuds/SereintyNow
Summary: Its Serenity's first mission will she succeed? Also some of her past is reviled.
Relationships: Quiet (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Sniper Quiet  & The Rookie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071272
Kudos: 3





	Rookies First Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to have smut but I decided to wait for the next part.  
> I'm also in the middle of writing the next part so might be a bit till it's posted.

Flying over the Indian Ocean looking through weapons on board, Serenity decided to go with a suppressed AM MRS-4 assault rifle with a dot sight attached along with finding a radio on the seat ”So the mission is in Africa, Angola-Zaire border region to be more specific we had an intel member scope out the fields...Contract Forces seem to be over running Rebels there ,word is that the CFA has walker gears a type of bipedal mech but seems they’ve...upgraded the ,attaching rockets along with other nasty equipment, we lost contact with our man nearby one of the warzone, best bet is to try searching for him at the nearest outpost by that area ,extract him then survey the zone got it?” Ocelot spoke over the radio ”Roger that I’ll have him back in no time” responding in a courageous tone as the radio went silent ”Shit...I don’t think I can do this...I was so eager to go out in the field but now that it’s actually happening everything is so overwhelming” hands started to tremble thinking of all the things that could go wrong ”If I end up being killed Quiet won’t have anyone else to interact with...the soldiers won’t stop pestering...have to come back to her that’s my goal” finding upbeat motivations lowering down stress. Few hours were spent traveling finally reaching the destination ”We’re here! I’ll set you off at the landing zone!” The pilot called out as Serenity peaked out to see Africa’s greenery “Wow...it’s so pretty here” taking in the scenery .The helicopter slowly made its approach in a grassy field hovering over, Serenity reached to slide open the door then hopped out “Good luck out there!” The pilot told her over the radio taking off”Okay you got this...” reaching down to pull out the iDroid ,it’s holographic interface appeared showing the map of the entire border “So the war zone should be north of here...then the outpost should be a few clicks to the west” she looked closely at the map seeing different points on the map ”Alright lets do this” 

Looking around her surroundings ,feeling warm on this brightly lit day .Walking north ,it shouldn’t be to far from this position, nothing seemed out of the ordinary just a few animals sitting around like goats ,birds flying around ”Wish I could sight see all day but this mission has to be completed” keeping pace up north ,walking through grassy fields, roads that stretched out for miles. Finally after minutes of walking she could see the war zone, filled with destroyed vehicles, raging fires grew, seemed a battle happened here recently ”Okay head west...find the outpost get the man out” she kept repeating in her head jogging over to the destination ,smell of ash along with the burning grass filled the air trying to ignore intense smells Serenity picked up the pace. The outpost was in site, crouching down pulling out her binoculars scouting out the area, she noticed a guard on the watchtower along with two others standing by a blue tent all with assault rifles ”Just take them out..easy” crouch walking her way over closer to the outpost enough where she could could be in range and dispatch them quietly, laying down on her stomach reaching for the assault rifle ,making sure it was loaded ready to go, pulling back the slide so a chamber was loaded. taking aim down the dot site feeling a light tremble in her hands ”Fuck......I’m going to screw this up aren’t I?” The two guards seemed busy chatting with each other, perfect. ling up a shot at the man up in the watchtower , taking a deep breath and squeezed the trigger lightly firing off a round and headshot the man watching him drop dead ”Shit...that did it” a sigh sigh of relief exited , glancing back at the other guards that didn’t notice. Serenity creeped through the grass getting near the tent ”Let me go home.Let me go home...” a scared voice came from inside the tent, could it be the missing soldier?Serenity thought of ways to dispatch the guards ”Oh I know!” She reached for an empty magazine from her vest tossing it over head so that it landed near the guards ”The hell?” One of them looked over turning his back to the hidden girl “Let’s go check it out” he told the other man investigating .Popping up from the grass she took aim at a guard shooting him in the head “The fuck!?” The man heard him drop to the floor as he turned around spotting Serenity but before he even had the chance to return fire bullets were sprayed right into his chest falling back in agony.

The fallen guard winced in pain bleeding out ,this wasn’t the first time she’s killed and it wasn’t easy to stomach she backed away letting him suffer, running into the tent” Please get me out!” The prisoner begged” That's what I’m here for..we’re going back home solider” she spoke lifting him off the floor placing him outside of the tent ”Thank you! Thank you so much!” He cried out to her as she pulled out a fulton recovery pack placing it on his back and watched as the balloon emerged lifting the man all the way up in the air ”Yahoooo!!!” He shouted out reaching the recovery helicopter ”Subject on board, great job Serenity! You see anything else out there?” Ocelot called in from the radio, impressed ”No, looks like a recent battle took place but-POW” a tank fired off at the outpost, knocking the unsuspecting rookie face first into the mud “Serenity!? Respond!?” Ocelot called out, he was still on the medical platform using a radio from inside the building “Damn it!” He slammed his hands on the table.Quiet spied from outside the doorway being cloaked, hearing Ocelot's cry she started to become extremely worried ”No...” thinking the worse she regretted not sneaking onboard the helicopter, gathering herself returning back to the cell. Serenity was knocked unconscious for a bit when she came to she had a slight ringing in her ears everything looked fuzzy, turning onto her back she immediately saw a tank along with a few soldiers escorting it, they looked like rebels but it was best to keep a low profile just in case this group wasn’t friendly. The group executed the unconscious guards ,burning down the tent, few men said something in Afrikaans but it was hard to make out ,perhaps they just wanted to destroy this outpost trying to get rid of the CFA. Serenity laid down in the mud waiting for them to pass, getting her sight and sound back slowly. Once they investigated further they began leaving the outpost, she got up slowly getting on the radio ”Ocelot? Can you respond?” She spoke faintly ”Serenity! Are you alright!? What happened!?” Ocelot was relived to her faint voice” Tank unit passed by..looks like the rebels are starting to retaliate here..I’m fine I just fell unconscious for a bit” looking down at her clothes to see the mud covering her ”I’ll call in the helicopter just try to move away from that area” he said giving the order to the pilot that dropped her off to exfoliate the zone ”Copy I’ll see you soon” she said pulling out the iDroid to see the helicopters pick up point. She slowly walked over to the destination trying her best to hurry up in case more rebels came through, spotting the helicopter from a distance, taking a deep breath for a moment ,it came closer making its way to the landing point as it hovered high enough for Serenity to mount up.

Are you okay? Need me to call ahead so the doctors could look at you?” He asked leaving the area as the door closed ”No I’m fine I just need to gather myself” she sat down getting the floor filthy with mud ”Roger but at least have a doctor take a quick look okay?” He responded back ”Okay fine...take me to the medical platform...first person I want to see is Quiet” taking a few minutes to relax gathering her thoughts” You got it!”. After hours of flying back to Mother Base the helicopter was a few minutes away making its approach, Ocelot and a few soldiers stood in wait, Quiet laid on the floor overwhelmed with guilt” She’s coming! Get a doctor on standby pilot said she looked a bit out of it” Quiet heard Ocelot speak as she shot up and ran to the landing platform watching the helicopter land. Serenity opened the door stepping out in front of everyone ”Serenity! You scared some of us” feeling relived while the doctor approached her, examining for any wounds or serious injury “You seem okay just shaken up..if anything starts to hurt please check in” the doctor stepped back as Ocelot moved closer ”You did one hell of a job..our intel soldier is in the infirmary being looked at and....phew....that smell.” he walked back a few feet looking at the muddy rookie ”Thank you..this experience was very fun..minus the whole getting blown up..” she said giving a small smile ”Well I’ll put in a good word about this to the Boss, everyone give a hand to Serenity ”the soldiers started to clap ”Dismissed !” Everyone disbursed giving high praise. Serenity looked over by the stairs spotting Quiet, being happy she quickly walked over to her ”Hmm!” Giving a thumbs up she was glad Serenity was alive ”God..I’m so happy to see you..for a minute there I didn’t think I’d be coming back.” Quiet smiled but covered her nose from the ashy smell Serenity reeked of ”Yeah..I should rinse off really quick” she began to stroll over to a portable shower, walking a couple of steps before Quiet grabbed her by the hand and dragged her down to the cell.

The cell door opened, Quiet directed the dirty rookie to the shower “Oh...here..? Are we..going to get washed off together oor?” She asked curiously ”Hmph!” She nodded yes, reaching over to turn on the faucets ”I don’t have extra clothes with me...I just planned on using a portable shower or going back to my room” Quiet rolled her eyes pointing at a shelf in the corner of the room that had some clothes left over from the confrontation ”Those were extra when they tried to dress you right?” With a nod for a response Quiet pushed Serenity into the water then joined her. Serenity turned her back to Quiet ,slowly unzipping her uniform pulling off the muddy top, kicking off the boots, removing both pair of socks .Serenity unbuckled her pants, sliding them down and stepped out ,she stood wearing a grey low cut tank top and short shorts ,Quiet watching her undress scanned Serenity’s toned figure ”You know if we had some privacy I’ve could have gotten naked” Serenity smiled glancing back for a second then started to wash her face. Quiet smirked playing with that idea in her head, reaching to take off Serenity’s hair tie letting the hazelnut locks fall upon her shoulders helping clean off all the mud. Feeling the snipers hands rub up against the rookies lower back she couldn’t help but close her eyes “Hmm..right there” purring as Quiet took notice massaging her back. The sniper enjoyed this moment together but something caught her eye, finding a few scars on her back they seemed to be a little fresh, perhaps Serenity had combat experience before? She circled her finger around one of them.

”Hmm...” humming softly her touch went noticed ”See those scars? I was a POW before coming here...Afghanistan, the Soviets there ambushed us...took me and all my friends, tortured us..gutted, my best friend right in front of me..we all were there just to..just to-“she froze in place remembering the screams and constant beatings ,seeing all her friends being killed clear as day. Quiet frowned noticing the cracks in her voice, taking her hands and wrapped them around her waist, she pulled in hugging from behind trying to offer any comfort. Serenity felt the hug leaning back into Quiets arm, she took a deep breath thinking about other thoughts ”Thank you...it’s just..another time I’ll tell you more” Quiet nuzzled her face into her neck ”Think we got all the mud off?” She asked feeling Quiet let go, turning Serenity around “Hm!” nodding checking to see if many was left,turning the water off and sat the squeaky clean rookie on the floor walking to grab clothes from the shelf and a towel.Returning to hand them both over ”Thanks..I really needed something to relax like that” she smiled drying off then wrapped it around herself ”Come sit with me for a minute till I get dry” she smiled letting Quiet take a seat by her ”You know..I never expected this...the moment you stepped foot on the base that death stare kinda worried some of us...but I knew something was different that’s why I didn’t raise my weapon, everyone wanted you dead.Even some of my “friends” planned on torturing you..I couldn’t be like them ,hearing that shocked me, I came running to the cell and fought my own people..sorry everyone treated you like this” she spoke to Quiet looking at her ”Hmm....” at least Serenity wasn’t a shitty person, she could have easily joined in with the crowd mocking, throwing insults ,it was like a candle in a dark room”I..can call you my friend,right?” She asked ”Hmm” a friend? That was something she hasn’t had at all if not ever ”Hm!” She smiled for a response “Great! Well I should get back to my room it’s been awhile since I’ve gone back” Serenity stood up along with Quiet ”Tomorrow I’ll see what’s for breakfast so you can try something good, how’s that?” Quiet nodded happily wondering what's next on the menu ”Okay see you in the morning...have a goodnight” Serenity started to walk away” Hmph!” Quiet stopped her before she left and pointed at the fresh clothes ”Oh right I should probably get dressed...” putting the towel down she slipped into the fresh pair of clothes going back to the room .Making her way back she stepped into the bedroom feeling warn out from the day, she couldn’t stop thinking about Quiet feeling captivated the rookie laid her head on the pillow falling fast asleep. ”She’s just so..so..different  
,the amount of compassion that girl has, the feeling I get when she’s around...it’s emotions that I haven’t felt” Quiet thought about the interaction in the shower “She’s to kind...poor thing...looks like she’s been through a lot too, wonder if she’ll tell me about it” the sniper slowly fell asleep feeling a large amount of joy.


End file.
